Chicago Gladiators
by CryOnMyShoulder
Summary: Remember the TV show American Gladiators? See what happens when the staff of County General's ER competes for the winning title.


Chicago Gladiators- Part 1   
By Kelly   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will.   
  
Background: Years ago there was a competitive TV show on called "American Gladiators". This story is based on that, with ER characters competing against each other in the different challenges.   
  
Feedback is always appreciated. DougandCarol@hotmail.com   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
"Welcome to 'American Gladiators', today's show will bring you the best, and the worst of what you can expect when visiting a inner city hospital. We have six contestants, five of them doctors or nurses, and one currently un-employed French immigrant." Romano called, speaking loudly into a microphone from the broadcasting booth he sat in above the stadium. "And now over to my hard ass co-host, Frank."   
  
"Yeah, so lets see who we have in the line-up today." Frank began, standing on the stadium floor with the six contestants. The three women were to his left; all dressed in similar spandex outfits, holding their red, white or blue helmets in their hands. To his right, stood the three male contestants, wearing outfits of the same fashion and holding identical helmets.   
  
"Hurry it up Frank, we don't have all day!" Romano called, looking to his watch.   
  
"First we have Elizabeth Corday. Associate Chief or Surgery at County General, wife to Dr. Mark Greene who is currently at home, wrestling his 14 year old daughter from a previous marriage and a deadly brain tumor, and mother to Ella Greene." Frank began, reading from cue cards as Elizabeth's face got a huge smirk. "To the left of Elizabeth, we have Nicole, a former French waitress turned soon to be and not so great nurses aide. Many believe her to be a leading cause in the break-up of Dr. Luka Kovac and our third female contestant, Nurse Abby Lockhart," he said, taking a deep breath. "Abby is an ER nurse at County, and former med student. The daughter of a Bipolar mother and deadbeat dad, Abby's finding it more than difficult to get over County's resident hottie whom she's recently broken up with."   
  
"Hey, I didn't break Abby and Luka up." Nicole whispered in her mouse-like voice. "We were not serving dinner anymore. I brought her that potato soup."   
  
"That soup tasted worse than my ex-husbands mouth." Abby shot back, peering over from her place next to Elizabeth. "And you cut your hand purposely just so you could come see Luka!"   
  
"A customer threw a knife at me!" Nicole called, her voice slowly growing louder.   
  
"I wonder why." Abby shot back.   
  
"Girls, girls, lets save it for the game." Frank cut in.   
  
"Shut them up down there!" Romano called angrily. "Will you hurry up! My dog could have done this faster!"   
  
"Elizabeth, keep those two separated would you?" Frank said, speaking into the microphone. "Now, for our male contenders." he continued. "Up first we have Dr. John Carter, newly appointed Chief resident at County General. Many also blame him for the break up between Luka and Abby, yet he seems to have moved on to new attending, Dr. Susan Lewis who is seated up in the audience."   
  
"Hi Susie!" a voice called out from the crowd.   
  
"Aww, how sweet." Romano growled. "If you don't finish I'm coming down there...."   
  
"Frekin bald....." Frank began, growing angry. "Luka Kovac is our second contender, a native of Croatia and resident ER hunk according to the nurses who never grow tired of looking at him."   
  
"Gag me!" a voice called from the audience.   
  
"Mark! I thought you were at home!" Elizabeth called, looking into the crowd.   
  
"That's it!" Romano roared, getting up from his seat and starting out of the booth. "Our last contender is Dave Malucci, the biggest screw up you'll ever meet. He kills patients, and has sex in ambulances. Don't ask me how he got here, he was fired weeks ago!"   
  
"Hey! I was almost done." Frank yelled as Romano joined him on the floor.   
  
"Forget it Franky boy, it's my show now. All you contenders, doctors, nurses, whatever, go get ready for the first competition.."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"It's all about the men in this round." Romano announced as the games began. "Our first event, called 'Hang Tough' requires each of our male contenders to attempt to make his way across the ceiling full of rings. I sure hope you wimps have upper body strength. One at a time each male will attempt to swing from one ring to another, until he has successfully crossed the whole pit. But, if our Gladiator, in this round Wolf, gets near them and pulls them off, game's over. They each have 60 seconds, if they manage to cross the entire ring they will receive 10 points, and if they reach in the red zone and time runs out they get 5. If they remain still and don't move, these losers get nothing."   
  
"Is he ready?" Frank called, looking up at Dave who was standing below the rings. "Ready…… go!"   
  
The applause began immediately as Dave grabbed hold of the first ring and began swinging with what looked like great ease. Reaching the fifth ring, suddenly Wolf appeared, heading right for him.   
  
"Whoa, man, not down there." Dave joked, attempting to free himself from Wolf who was now hanging in front of him. "Get outta my way."   
  
A struggle began as Wolf reached for Dave's left hand, and attempted peeling his fingers from around the ring.   
  
"Hey, what the hell!?" Dave yelled, as Wolf's grip grew stronger and his arm now went for Dave's shoulder, as he tore his bodysuit from him in an attempt to get him to drop.   
  
"Did we forget to mention Wolf if notorious for ripping the contenders spandex off?" Romano asked, holding to his microphone.   
  
"I'm getting across this damn thing!" Dave yelled, now hanging in only his boxers from the rings as Wolf continued to peel away at his fingers.   
  
"It seems Dave is having some trouble." Frank announced from his spot. "And the clock is running out, only 15 seconds left."   
  
"I don't wanna go up there if that pervert is going to strip me naked." Carter muttered from his position, as he and Luka pulled their gear on.   
  
"So don't go." Luka replied, pulling his helmet over his head.   
  
"Yeah." Carter replied, laughing. "And let you or that idiot win?" he sneered, looking to Dave who had finally lost his grip and fallen to the inflated mat below.   
  
"0 points for Doctor Malucci!" Frank called, as Wolf fell to the ground, and Dave stomped away, tossing his helmet into the men's area. "And up next, Dr. Luka Kovac!"   
  
"Hurry up Kovac, we don't have all day!" Romano yelled from his booth. "Take your places.."   
  
Gripping to the first ring, Luka took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd. From his spot on the platform, he could see the women in their little area. Abby was seated next to Elizabeth, and was rubbing her right arm as Elizabeth had her head turned toward the crowd, probably looking for Mark. Nicole was sitting alone in a corner, staring at the ceiling. Turning back quickly again, he caught contact with Abby who gave him a smile, as the buzzer sounded.   
  
"Go Luka!" Nicole cried suddenly as he began across the rings, Wolf heading right for him.   
  
Within seconds, Wolf had hold of Luka, and had him down on the mat, gaining no points as Dave had done.   
  
"It's in the bag." Carter mumbled to himself as he climbed to the platform, watching Luka stomp away, over toward Dave. "Eat my dust Wolf."   
  
"Ready, go!" Romano yelled, as the buzzer sounded and Carter took off.   
  
One ring, two rings, three, four. Farther down the line he got, he had made it halfway when Wolf reached him and went for his hands.   
  
"Get outta my way." Carter growled, attempting to go around him.   
  
Without responding, Wolf went for his left hand, and began peeling his fingers away, leaving carter dangling by one hand as he tried to grab another. Then he went for the suit, grabbing the waist area, and ripping it off.   
  
"Oh my god." Carter mumbled as his face grew bright red.   
  
"Yeah baby!" an audience member called as Carter allowed himself to fall to the mat, butt naked.   
  
"Wimpy boys." Romano mumbled. "All three of these wusses fell, so Dave gets five points for going farthest. Stay tuned, up next we have jousting."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Now, time for round 2. Jousting!" Romano called from the announcer's booth, pushing his headset against his ears. "On the floor we've got Abby set up in the blue, and Nicole set up in the red. Don't they look adorable?" he sneered, as Frank took the cue on the floor. "Aim of this round, the contenders have 60 seconds to hit one or the other off of the podiums they are standing on. First contender down gets no points, winner gets 10."   
  
"The guys are resting after that last event, now it's time for the women to do some ass kicking. Abby, take your place." He ordered, looking to Abby who had hold of the huge blue Pugal stick.   
  
"And down with the girls is Nitro, who looks ready to kick some loser ass!" Romano shouted, growing excited.   
  
"Nicole, get ready." Frank ordered as Nicole adjusted her footing on the bright red, circular platform she stood on.   
  
"For our regular audience, we know this may look odd, having the women and men fight each other in this event, but it seems our friends down in the Emergency Room have some hostilities toward each other, so we decided it best to allow them to kick each other's asses." Romano said from above. "Is the clock ready?"   
  
"READY!" the audience yelled, eager for the fight to begin.   
  
"Get ready to get your French ass kicked." Abby called to Nicole through her helmet.   
  
"We'll see." Nicole replied as the buzzer went off, cueing for them to begin the match.   
  
Taking a good grip on her stick, Abby swung it hard at Nicole who ducked to avoid it, and sent her stick jutting out at Abby. Jumping out of the way, Abby positioned herself in the center of her podium and waved her stick in front of her, hitting it into Nicole's shoulder.   
  
"That Lockhart's got a good swing!" an audience member called out as the fight continued.   
  
"You are going to pay for that!" Nicole shouted, her earlier sweet voice turning sour. Holding firm to her fed stick, she swung hard at Abby, missing her completely, turning herself in a circle. "Bitch!"   
  
"Who are you calling a bitch? You whore!" Abby screamed, whacking Nicole again with the stick, moving toward the outer edge of her podium.   
  
Each of the women continued their fast movements of hitting each other with the Pugals, each losing their balance more than once.   
  
"You are not pretty!" Nicole screamed through her helmet that shielded her face. "Or special!"   
  
"I've heard that before sister, say whatever the hell you want!" Abby retorted, positioning herself in a new stance.   
  
"Watch it, I'm winning this." Nicole called angrily, as she waved the stick at Abby again.   
  
"You ain't my pop!" Abby screamed out of nowhere, sending a pounding blow to Nicole's stomach.   
  
The auditorium, which had been filled with screams and shouts of happiness and eagerness, as the fight continued suddenly grew quiet. It was an eerie silence as Nicole's small feet lost their footing from the podium and her body went back, crashing into the huge blown up pad that sat under the podiums.   
  
"Ten points for Abby!" Frank roared as the applauding suddenly began. Looking to Abby who stood happily on her podium for a moment, everyone again grew silent as they watched her jump from her spot and down next to Nicole.   
  
"Take this you bitch!" she cried, beating on her repeatedly with the stick. "This is what you get for stealing my boyfriend from me!"   
  
"Whoa, someone calm that woman down!" Romano called standing up.   
  
"No, stop!" Nicole called, as Nitro and Diamond ran toward Abby.   
  
"And this is for those cookies!" Abby screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking Nicole now, forgetting all about the Pugals. Her feet hit into Nicole's sides, and her hands smacked her chest and head, which was still protected by the helmet. "Take your crappy cookies and shove them where the god damn sun don't shine!" she cried as Nitro grabbed her body into his arms as she kicked and fought him. "He's MINE!"   
  
Luka, Carter and Dave all stood to the sidelines, shocked at what they had just witnessed. They all watched as Abby was carried off to the women's section where Elizabeth was seated, nibbling on an apple. Her screams continued as Nitro set her down, and Nicole got herself up off the mat, tumbling forward in pain.   
  
"Aren't you going to go see if she's ok?" Carter asked, looking toward Luka who looked dumbfounded.   
  
"What?" Luka repeated, breaking from his daze. "Oh, yeah." He mumbled, shaking his head.   
  
"Dude, I never knew Abby was so frisky." Dave announced, shocked at her outburst. "I like that in a chick."   
  
"Oh man." Carter mumbled, watching Luka walk away. "I thought she was going to see if Nicole was ok."   
  
Dave started laughing, watching as Luka made his way over to where Abby was seated, and wiping her sweaty forehead with a rag. "Come on man, watch them later, check out that board! I'm winning!"   
  
"Round Three's coming up next, Sky track."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
11/9/01 


End file.
